


There's No Way You're Being Left Alone

by LostUnkownHero



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best writing, but oh well.</p></blockquote>





	There's No Way You're Being Left Alone

Allen grunted, and shook his head free of the dizziness that gripped him. Again, he locked gazes with the lead Akuma, innocence borne. Slowly, the creature grinned, its petrified face contorting and its missiles turned to Allen’s heart.

All the Akumas’ let out a metallic laugh, but Allen didn’t give up hope. He’d beat them, no matter their number, and get him and Kanda out of there.

He swept his arm with a grunt, leaping toward his enemy with Kanda limp in his arm. The monster dodged fluidly and let out a barrage of attacks in its wake. As Allen attempted to dodge, stray bullets knocked him into the line of Akuma behind him, his body flying smack into the face of one. While jumping off it, he sliced it in pieces, but his consciousness waned.

He couldn’t concentrate. He’s lost too much blood.

**No!**

Allen gritted his teeth and bit down hard on his tongue till he tasted blood. He wasn’t going to give up. He had to get them safe, and he was. No matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing, but oh well.


End file.
